The Japanese Student A KevEdd story
by LadyHayami
Summary: This is my first KevEdd *Squeals and waves arms* I've been in love with them ever since I've know there were such fan fiction. Any who back to the summary. New girl moves into the cul de sac. She's from Japan. She can speak perfect English. When she is angry or doesn't want anyone to know what she's saying she will speak in Japanese. She becomes best friends with Edd(R!Edd).
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first KevEdd 33 *Squeals and waves arms* I've been in love with them ever since I've know there were such fan fiction. Any who back to the summary. New girl moves into the cul de sac. She's from Japan. She can speak perfect English. When she is angry or doesn't want anyone to know what she's saying she will speak in Japanese. She becomes best friends with Edd(R!Edd). She and Edd have quite a few similar interests. Swimming being one of them. Kevin(Normal Kevin), on the other hand seems not to like her. Along with swimming she is good at sports. She's super smart.**_  
 _ **Rated M. Language. Violence. Adult Content.**_

 _ **Okay to be honest: I really can't do summaries x3 *Giggles* ANY WHO On with the story. I hope you guys enjoy. Please comment. If you have too tell me what I need to work on. :) I want to be grand to you all! Much love KevEdd lovers!~ *Mwah!***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Part one**_

 _Eddwards P.O.V_

My eyes slowly open hearing a loud and annoying sound on the first day of junior year. I look over to my window and see the morning sun creeping in through my blinds. I look over at the clock shutting off the alarm. 5:30 am. I get up and get dressed in my jogging attire. I walk down the stairs and head to the door, stepping out side seeing a movers truck in the driveway of the what used to be a vacant house. 'I wonder who's going to be my new neighbor.' I thought to myself as I started to stretch my sleep heavy limbs. Hearing male voices from inside the house, I could only hear bits of their conversation as they walked in and out of the house with boxes and furniture. The furniture had a Japanese look to them. 'Must be a foreigner...' I thought as I fixed the beanie on my head and pulling the hood of my hoodie over it.

"Well look at this paper shows where everything is..." a blonde hair male said as his voice trailed off the deeper he went into the house.

"I wonder what type of person this is..." a red headed male said carrying in to lamps.

The blond haired male walked out looking into the moving truck seeing every thing was unloaded. "Good job guys. Lets blow this joint" He smiled and they gotten into the truck. I look at my phone and look at the time. 5:57am. 'I'll just jog around the block a few times.' I thought to myself and took off at a decent pace jog. My first time around the block I see a female around my age coming towards me. Long midnight black hair. Slender yet you could tell she had some muscles. She was looked to be about 5'7". As we jogged past each other I could see she had black head phones in her ears. She was listening to what sounded to me like, Bach. Finally I finish jogging and head back into my house and slipped off my shoes and slipped on the bunny slippers, and headed to the bath room to take a shower. Once naked I step into the warm shower and cleanse the filth of sweat off my body and out of my hair. Turning off the shower drying my hair the best. Drying my body, wrapping the towel around my waist I walk to my room to get dressed. After getting dressed in black jeans a grey t-shirt and my black jacket with a grey hood I slip on my black beanie with two white stripes on the sides.

Walking not the kitchen and look into the fridge looking for breakfast. I get out milk and my special K cereal with strawberries. Setting them down on the counter I grab a bowl from the shelf inside the cabinet, then turning to get a spoon from the drawer. Then I poured my cereal into my bowl the came the milk. Once after pouring the milk I place it back into its spot in the fridge, turning on my heel I head back to my chair and eat my cereal. Once finished I wash my bowl and spoon dry them and put them away. I look at the time 7:03 am. I walk up to the bath room and brush my teeth and rinse my mouth with mouth wash. Walking to my room after finishing with my teeth. I head to my room to gather my school things homework, clean speedo, for my last class of the day. Swimming. Oh how I loved swimming. Love the burning sensation my muscles receive from pushing myself to strive for better. Walking to the front door I slip off the bunny slippers and set the aside neatly and slip my shoes back on and tie them. The I stand up and head to my car and drive off to school.

Pulling into the schools parking lot I notice a red car I've never seen before. 'Hmm, I wonder if its that girls car I seen jogging.' I thought and pulled into the spot to the left of it. Letting out a small chuckle I notice the car is in the redheaded jocks spot. 'I wonder how mad the-' my thought was cut off my a sound of a motorcycle engine and cursing from the jock.

"Who in the hell is in my spot!" The jock yelled pulling into the parking spot to the right of the red car. Walking over to the jock laughing.

"Yelling so early in the morning. How annoying." I said smirking at the jock.

"Shut up Double Dick before I pound ya!" He glared over in my direction stepping off of his motorcycle and clipping his helmet to his bag on the side of his motorcycle. "Whom ever parked into my spot I'll beat his ass too." The jock grumbled. I wasn't going to say anything about the person who parked into his spot being a girl. I just shrugged and started to walk into the school towards my locker getting the appropriate books for my first class. Walking to my class I sit in my desk and pull out my Shakespeare book and started reading it as I was waiting for class to start.

Once class had started and in the middle of Mr. Langstons lecture a knock sounded through the room. Mr. Langston walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh class looks like we have a new student." He stepped aside and I see the girl from earlier walk into the room. "Please introduce yourself."

"Greetings everyone, my name is Kiyoshi Manami" She said softly and smiled sweetly and slightly bowed. I could hear whispers from the classroom of the other students saying she was gorgeous even more so that Nazz. From that I could hear Nazz grumble.

"So Miss Manami where are you from?" Mr. Langston asked. She turned and looked to him with a smile.

"Kyoto, Japan." She stated and smiled once again but that smile didn't reach her eyes. 'She must had something terrible happen to her in her past.' I thought as I heard student ask questions obviously trying to keep Mr. Langston from remembering he was in the middle of a lecture. "Kiyoshi did you play any sports? What where you hobbies."

"I will answer your questions at a later time. I'm pretty sure sensei would like to continue with the lecture." She said and looked to the teacher.

"Oh yes I would! Thank you Kiyoshi." He paused for a few seconds looking for an empty desk for her. "Mr. Vincent please raise your hand." He looked at her as I done as I was told. "Sit in the desk behind him please."

"Of course Sensei." She smiled and walked to the desk behind me. As she walked past me I smelled a sweet smell with a hint of Chlorine. 'She's a swimmer.' I thought to myself.

Lunch Time.

I walked over to a table that Ed and Eddy were sitting, taking a seat beside Ed.

"Double D!" Ed yelled with much excitement and latched onto my shoulders.

"Ed! Cease this at once and release me!" I growled he slowly let go of my shoulders and started eating his gravy.

"Hey, Sockhead, you seen we had a new student?" Eddy said and was looking her sitting over at a table by herself.

"Ah, yes, I have. She's in my first period. She sits right behind me." I said and started to take my lunch out of my lunch box grumbling at the annoying nickname Eddy gave me along time ago.

"She's pretty cute don't you think? Why don't you go ask her to sit with us? We may actually become cool!" He said still looking over at her.

"I don't know Eddy. If you want too talk to her go do it yourself. I will not partake in your affiliation." I grumbled and took a bite of my sandwich.

"Fine, whatever, Sockhead, I'll go talk to her then. I'll tell her to come sit with us to!" He had gotten up and made his way over to the table she was sitting at. Watching Eddy over there talking to her. She smiles and nodded. 'Wow, he actually got her to come over here" I thought to myself feeling surprised.

"Look Double D the pretty girl is coming over here!" Ed said getting pretty excited watching her walk gracefully towards our table. Once Eddy is back at the table with her, she sits down next to me.

"So, Kiyoshi, these are my best buds. The Sockhead your sitting by is Double D, and this guy over here is Ed. As I told you over there I'm Eddy." With a giant grin Eddy looked at Kiyoshi. She looked confused for a moment.

"Please just call me Edd or Eddward. I loathed the nickname Double D." I stated not even looking her direction. Before she could reply to me Ed grabs her hand and shakes it vigorously. I thought I heard her growl at the sudden contact from the big lug.

"Ed release her hand. She may not like the sudden contact. Don't want to scare her away do you?" I grabbed his wrist and looked at him. Realizing what I was telling him. He took his hand away from her.

"Ah, alas. Thank you Eddward." She looked at me and smiled cutely. I blush slightly hear how cute my name sounded coming from her lips.

"Tch," Eddy scoffed. "You sound like a know it all, like Sockhead here." Eddy grumbled. She bit her bottom lip then smiled at Eddy. Although her smile didn't reach her dark brown eyes.

"Baka*, what if I am a renowned genius?" She said softly looking at him with a cold stare. _(Idiot, moron, fool*.)_ 'Baka...? I wonder what that means' I wonder to myself. I look to Eddy and see him laugh.

"Baka?! What the fuck does that mean?!" Eddy said between his fits of laughter. Hearing the bell to go to class she swiftly stood up to discard her trash and headed away to class.

Last class of the day: Swimming.

Walking down the hall making my way to the locker rooms I run into a... well I guess you call him a friend.

"Dude! You seen the new girl right? Kiyoshi? She's in Theater with me. She's an amazing actress. Even though she has a quiet demeanor." The boy wearing a black hat to hide his rather messy curly golden locks.

"I have First period with her, Kody, she sits behind me. I have lunch with her too. She sat at my table because Eddy asked her too. Oh, and she also moved in next door to me." I said looking at him through the corner of my eye. He snapped his head to look over at me.

"What?! Damn dude! You're lucky! I know where I'm going to hang out when I have time too after school." He paused and gave me a grin from ear to ear I just knew he was going to say my place. "Your place!" He chuckled. 'I knew it.' I sighed to myself. I couldn't wait to get to the locker rooms so I can hopefully have a chance to swim today. Probably not since its the first day of school.

"Oh it sounds like the Jocks are having their meeting in the locker rooms." Kody grumbled.

"Delightful..." I sighed in annoyance hearing the red headed Jock speaking for the coach since he was the Captain. Pushing open the door I place my clean speedo into the locker. Then I hear the door to the pool open looking up I see the swim coach.

"No swimming today we are just going to have a meet by the pool boys. We also have a new girl. Going to teach her the rules." I nodded my head at the coaches words and place my book bag in my locker and locked it. I know how these moronic jocks are. Especially their captain...

Walking over to the door that leads to the pool I feel an intense glare on my back. Turning to look Kevin is glaring, pushing a smirk on my face, the door closes breaking our eye contact. I walk over to the coach seeing him talking to Kiyoshi. From the intense look in his eyes. A great feeling in my gut feels something is wrong, like he is molesting the poor girl with his eyes. I'm brought back to reality as I feel a hand slap on my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder I see Kody.

"Lucky us, she's a swimmer!" He was so happy, he sang those words.

"I guess so." I continued my walk around the pool toward the coach and Kiyoshi.

"Oh damn dude, that house she moved into has a pool in the back yard doesn't it? Maybe she'll invite us over for a swim sometime." He said with extreme excitement.

"Kody is it me or is Coach Brown molesting her with his eyes?" I stopped suddenly and turned him to face me. As he heard what I said he quickly looked over to them.

"Oh man, it does. You think we should go over there and stand with her?" He said and we nodded at each other and taking off in a brisk walk towards them. Browns stare suddenly eased as he looked over at us and smiled a nasty smile.

"Coach are we really having a meeting or a chill day?" Kody said and stood next to Kiyoshi, I on the other side of her. We can just get acquainted with Kiyoshi and talk about our summers." Kody added and the coach nodded we took her hands and started towards the bleachers to talk.

"Kiyoshi..." Brown paused till she looked back at him. "If you need me feel free to come to my office." Kiyoshi nodded and looked the direction we were going. We headed to the top of the bleachers once there we started to talk to her.

"Hey, Kiyoshi are you following me around" Kody winked at her she giggled softly shaking her head no. "Awe, come on don't be so blunt." Kody chuckled with her. Soon her cheerful face went serious.

"Thank you, Eddward, and Kody. Coach was starting to creep my out..." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"You're welcome. Please don't go to his office alone. I fear for you." I said keeping my voice low. "If you must have myself or Kody go with you." I added. She looked at me and nodded. The remaining of the time we had left of class Kody and I talked about our summer and its events. Kiyoshi listened and giggled when she heard something funny, or Kody made her laugh. The bell sounded and we got up and went to get our bags from our lockers in the locker room. Checking my locker to make sure it wasn't tampered with. I look around and seen Kevin has already left. He is probably waiting at his motorcycle to see who parked in his spot. Curious on what he will do I hurried out the door leading outside to head to my car. Turning the corner I almost bump into Kiyoshi.

"My apologies, Kiyoshi." Noticing how close we were we pulled away flustered.

"Quite alright, Eddward." She smiled sweetly and walked around me and made her way to her car. I set my bag into my car and walked to her after hearing Kevin.

"So you are the one who parked in my parking spot..."He growled. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry I don't see your name on it." She giggled and winked at him. He confused why he wasn't intimidating her or charming her with his looks. She opened her door and placed her bag inside her car.

"Don't let me catch you in this spot again." He growled. She was in mid position of getting in her car. She stood up straight and shut her door and looked at him.

"Pardon? Say that one more time?" She walked over to him her fists clenched. Curious on what would happen I watched quietly. Watching their body language I would have to say the one that felt intimidated was Kevin.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Kevin asked with a growl.

"Judging by your demeanor I'd say you are a jock." She said and looked over him.

"I'm the captain of the football team you don't want to mess with me..." His eyes narrowed into a glare. She just laughed.

"That's cute the captain. Captain or not... Watashi wa, anata o uchi makashimasu wa yo*..." _(I'll kick your ass*)_ Her smile was sweet, her eyes said dangerous. She scoffed and walked back over to her car and got in. "See you later Eddward. Feel free to come over whenever you want." She added looking over to me smiling knowing I was highly curious what she just said in Japanese. She started her car, backed out so she could turn around and drove off. Looking over at Kevin I chucked softly.

"I don't think you should pester that one Kevin." I said walking over to my car and opened the door.

"Shut up Double Dork!" He said and mounted his motorcycle in a huff. and drove off. Doing the same I drove home and pulled into my drive way grabbing my school bag and made my way over to my door, unlocking it and making my way inside the lifeless house.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyoshis POV

Walking inside my house after the first day of school I let out a long relieved sigh knowing this house had only one lonely soul... me. I slip off my shoes and set the aside, then walk towards the living room. Looking around at the boxes in the living room with big black letters marked 'living room'. Taking another look around the living room there is a fire place with a book shelf on each side. Opening boxes with books I take a few in hand and set them on the book shelf in alphabetical order. I opened another box and it had all my mangas. I set them on them on the other book self in alphabetical order and numerical order. I turn and look at another box, I open it and see my Wakizashi* _(a short katana known as the honor weapon, the weapon used for a ritual suicide.)_ Katana*, (The traditional sword.) Odachi*, _(A very long Katana. Carried on back or in hand.)_ and the the sword mount for them. Taking out the mount I mount it on the wall above the shelf of the fire place. Setting the Wakizashi on top, the Katana in the middle, and the Odachi on the bottom. Once finishing the unpacking for the living room. I walk towards the kitchen. Before I got to the kitchen I stop in mid step hearing a knock on my door, turning on my heel I walk towards the door and open it to see Eddward.

"Eddward, please come in." I stepped aside letting him in. "Take shoes off please." I looked over to him and smiled as he nodded and took his shoes off and set them next to mine. "Sorry about the boxes. I just finished with the living room."

"It's quite alright. Although its good to know I'm not the only one that takes my shoes off after walking inside your own house." He looked over to the book shelves and chuckled slightly. "There in alphabetical order." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm what you people call a neat freak." I let out a nervous giggle. He turned to look at me with a smirk.

"You and I will get along just fine. I'm a neat freak too." He chuckled. "So I was just wanting to check on you from your run it with Kevin earlier. I'm also wondering what you told him in Japanese." His face was serious with a hint of curiosity.

"Oh...That..." I fidgeted nervously and slowly began to speak. "Well I wasn't bothered by him, I'm positive I'd have no problem with him. I told him 'I'll kick your ass'. Only if he swung first though." I giggled softly.

"I figured it was something like that from the dangerous look in your eyes." He walked over to me and looked down at me. "Would you like some help unpacking?" I nodded happily.

"Yes please."

Once we finished I looked outside to see dusk approaching Edd and I were sitting on the couch resting. I decided to get up and get two bottled waters from the fridge and walked back into the living room with them.

"Would you like one Eddward?" I said softly and held one out to him. He slowly took one and smirked.

"Thank you, Kiyoshi." Opening it he took a big drink. His eyes wandered over to my Katanas. "Are those real?" He stood up and walked over to them. Looking back at me "May I?" He asked setting his water bottle on the coffee table. I nodded and walked over to him. He then took the katana down and examined the sheath and the hilt before unsheathing the blade within. He examined the blade. "Are these yours?" He looked up at me.

"They were handed down to me from my grandmother before she died.." I looked down from gazing at him as I recalled a painful memory. Once shaking the memory out of my head I look up at Eddward he had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Bad memory?" He sheathed the katana and placed it back on its mount. "Would you to care to talk about it?" I nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Well it was right after my grandmother had passed down the katanas. My mother had argued with my grandmother about giving me the treasured items of our family. Once Father, Mother, my little brother and I arrived home my Mother shunned me completely. In the middle of the night I had gotten up to use the restroom. My mother was walking toward me..." I wanted to tell him what had happened I wasn't wanting to relive that moment. "Kanojo wa watashi o korosou to shimasushita wakizashi*" _(She tried to kill me with the wakizashi(The ritual suicide katana))_ I looked to the Wakizashi mounted on the wall and sighed softly and used my left hand to gently touch the right side of my ribs below my right breast. slightly feeling a the bandages and a slight ping of pain from the wound that's upon my skin. Slowly looking to Eddward I knew he understood what I said without even telling him. He looked at me apologetically. He looked at the time on the clock on my wall.

"I'm sorry I must return home. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He smirked with the right side of his lips, his eyes smiled at me apologetically. I nodded and walked him towards the door and waved bye as he shut the door behind him. I locked the door and slowly turned on my left heel and walked upstairs towards the bathroom. Shutting the bathroom door behind me I slowly start to strip out of my clothing. On the back of the bathroom door hung a mirror. I could see my naked body from head to toe. The only thing left on my body was a rather large bandage covering my 5 inch long wound. Getting out medical tape and some plastic I cover the bandage. 'Can't get it wet...' I thought to myself and stepped into the hot shower my conscious faded into a memory...

I wake up with my bodily functions... Needing to use the restroom. I got up from my futon and headed to door. I gently and slowly slid it open turning down the hall to see my mother rounding the corner. "Mother, did I wake you? I apologize if I did." I said and bowed my head deeply too her.

"No child you didn't I've been awake." She looked at me coldly. Noticing something different about her like something deep inside her snapped. Reflexively I took a step back that's when she pulled the Wakizashi from behind her back unsheathing it and tossing the sheath behind her. Her calm cold face slowly turned into a menacing look of loathing.

"Mother what are you doing with that?!" She slowly pointed the now unsheathed Wakizashi at me and charged. Stunned by fear only for a moment. Once near me I pushed her hand with the blade aside a few seconds to late it sliced through the obi and my kimono slicing almost a deep wound to my right side. If I waited a few more seconds longer to push her hand out the way she would of stabbed me and pierced the bottom part of my lung. Wincing in pain I knocked her back and took a few steps back and took off running and flipped over her running towards Father and Mothers room. As I escaped my mother I bumped into my father who had ran out of his room to check to see what the commotion was about. He looked me over and noticed my blood stained kimono.

"Kiyoshi my dear child who did this to you?!" He asked in a low and angry whisper. Before I could tell him, he had seen mother walk around the corner with the Wakizashi in hand. Once mother caught sight of my father she dropped the Wakizashi she slowly looked at her now trembling hands.

"My beloved" She spoke softly. "I-I don't know wh-what has come over me." She fled into his arms. He pushed her away and walked toward the Wakizashi and its sheath that lay a few feet away and sheathed the blade after wiping what little of my blood was on the blade away using his kimono.

"Speak to me my beloved." Mothers voice trembled. My Father slowly turned too look at her.

"You need help..." He walked passed her and gently wrapped an arm around my shoulder we walked to the living room and he started to address to my wound. Wincing at the pain from him cleaning and using a medical type glue to close my wound. "Using this shouldn't leave a scar my child." He didn't look at me. He was ashamed he let such a thing to happen. "Mother will be dealt with I will send her away..." He paused for a brief moment. "I shall send you away too. I know if you stay here in Japan she will find you and try to kill you. I will not allow that to happen." I swallowed holding back my tears. He finally looked up at me and wrapped his arms around my trembling body. "My precious child stay strong. I'll send you with everything you need and the family treasures. You are strong, keep your body in shape just in case your mother does find you. Keep your mind and senses sharp like you always have. Make me proud my child." He placed a bandage over my wound once the glue had dried. "Make sure not to get this wet till the wound heals. I'll give you this just in case. Change and pack..." He placed the glue in my hand and slowly gotten up and went to the phone and made a few calls saying nothing more to me.

Two hours later

Some men walked in to our house and took my mother away. I had changed and packed like he had told me to do. Soon my fathers best friend walked into the door and gave me a sad look. He was a pilot he had his own plane. It could hold only two passengers. In the back was the place for cargo. I looked to my father pleadingly he forced a smile to his face and slowly turned away. Holding back tears I grab boxes and handing them to my fathers best friend. Once the last box was taken to the plane I looked to my father again.

"Father I'll make you proud I swear it. Please keep little brother safe..." He looked at me and nodded. Then placed on last big box in my hands.

"The treasures." He said nothing more and turned away from me and walked away. I knew this was just as hard for him like it was just as hard for me.

"I love you father." I whispered and walked out the door sliding it shut behind me I slipped on my shoes and walked toward the plane. The plane ride was long. I slept through most of it, trying to forget the event that had happened between mother and myself. I jolted awake feeling the plane start to descend. Below there was a red car waiting and a moving truck waiting. After landing a blond haired male waked over to the plane helping me out.

"You must me Kiyoshi. Your father called me and told me everything. I'll show you the way to your house and here is a map to your new school. You start today. I hope you can get plenty of rest before it actually starts. Follow us. We will unpack the moving truck when we get there." Looking up at the sky it was dark still although dawn would be approaching soon. I get into the red car and started the engine and waved by to my fathers friend. I soon followed the moving truck.

Finally we pull into the driveway of my new house in a cul de sac. The blond haired man walked over to me.

"We will set your futon up for now so you can get a few hours of rest. Go pick which room you want. There are three rooms. One down stairs and two up stairs." I nodded and walked inside slipping off my shoes and setting them aside. I looked at the three bed rooms and finally chosen the master bedroom up stairs. I walked back down the stairs he was waiting by the door. "You choose one?" I nodded.

"The master bedroom." My answer was brief. He just nodded and took my futon up. Once he placed it down and walked out I laid down and just tossed and turn I couldn't sleep. So I decided to go out and jog.

I was snapped back to my senses with a slight ping of pain in my side. I sighed and finished my shower. Stepping out of the shower I wrap my long hair in a towel, grabbing another towel I dried off my body. I took the plastic and partly soaked bandage off and patted my medical glue covered wound try. I grab bandages and medical tape and place a new clean bandage over my wound. Wrapping the towel around myself I walk to my room and put on my a black tank, black silk boy-short panties. and black shorts and look at my actual bed. Being from Japan I've always slept on a futon mattress on the floor. Father knew I've always wanted to sleep one an actual bed like this. I smiled pulled the covers down so I could crawl under the cool sheets and blanket that was soon warm from my body heat. Happily smiling from this experience I snuggled in the bed and looked out side the window looking at the night sky. I slowly drifted of to sleep thinking of how father was doing. I missed him so much.

That night I dreamed of my family in my childhood days. When mother actually loved and cherished me. Such happy memories with her. Playing in the park. Father and Mother taking me out to eat to announce to me that I was going to have a younger sibling. Remembering how excited I was. Remembering all the questions I asked. Her sweet giggle when I asked if she ate the baby in her belly. Mother told me her and father made the baby. Their happy faces turned into shocked wide eyed faces when I ask how they made the baby in her tummy. They just told me when I was older I would know. I wished I was older so I could make one too. My father looked at me and shook his head with a slight chuckle. He told me to wait till I knew I was ready to have one if I ever was. I was so confused back then. Now that I'm older I understand. Soon my pleasant dream slowly turned into a nightmare. Hearing the annoying alarm in the house telling me there was an intruder. I run out of my room to go get my little brother in a hiding spot. Ran to his room not making a sound. I slowly side open his bedroom door and see blood splattered everywhere. I step back in horror from the sight of his body covered in stab and slash wounds. Unable to speak I shut the door and is about to take off in a dead sprint to my fathers room. Once I turned around I see a woman in ninja attire and is covered from head to toe in blood. Not being to make out what she was saying she charged at me with a katana in hand dripping with blood. Stunned with fear I feel the katana pierce through the right side my body around the bottom of my right lung.

Feeling a sharp pain shoot through the right side of my body. I look around the room then to my right side as I raised my tank top to look at the bandage. Nothing. I walked to the bathroom and pulled off the bandages to see a small spot had reopened. I gently dabbed away the blood and put more medical glue to seal the small part shut. I walk back to my room and lay down on my left side closing my eyes to fall asleep once more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay everyone sorry I've been starting out kind of slow. I'm sorry there is a lot of fluff. I want to make things interesting :) Hang tight everyone. You will get what you want and more. ;) I hope every one has been enjoying my story so far. Much love to you all!**_

* * *

 **Kevins POV**

After arriving home from the irritating event that happened at school between myself and that new chick. My blood was boiling. 'Tch, she must have heard all about me from my fan girls at school. Yes she was that way towards me...' I grumbled to myself. I made my way to my room opening my door and tossing my backpack to my bed. I decided to turn on some music on my laptop. Right after turning on music I walk over to my window and look at Double Ds house seeing him pull into his driveway, then I notice that red car... 'She lives there now... Shit...' I growled to myself. From the corner of my eye I see a blond haired female walking up to my door it was Nazz she looked pretty pissed about something, making my way down stairs to open the door for her.

"Hey, Nazz, what's up?" I said as I opened the door and stepped aside to let her in. When I moved to shut the door I seen Double D walking over to...her house. For some reason... it pissed me off. I slam the door shut growling at the sight of him walking into her house. The I snap my head to face Nazz who called out to me loudly.

"Kevin did you hear me?!" She had her hands on her hips in the door way of the living room.

"Oh, sorry what did you say?" I walked past her into the living room she followed and sat down beside me.

"That new girl Kiyoshi she pisses me off dude!" Nazz ruffled her hair in frustration.

"What did she do to you?" I sighed and pulled my hat off my head and ran my fingers though my hair then put my hat back on, thinking about Edd going into her house.

"Dude people been saying that she's prettier than I am. She's becoming just as popular as me in just one day. Every where I go people are saying some about her being better than me. It's annoying dude." She let out a loud angry sigh. She looked over at me and started speak again. "So what did she to you, Kevin?" I drew in a long breath.

"Well this morning there was a car in my favorite parking spot, and after school I found out it was her. Well I told her I didn't want to see her car in parking spot again. Well she sized up with me. I told her I was the captain of the football team, AND she told me "That's cute the Captain. Captain or not..." I tried my best to do an impression of her voice. "Then she said something in Japanese. After that she just got into her car and left... To be honest the look in her eyes...scared me a little." I looked to Nazz and she was biting her bottom lip with frustration.

"Dude I'll kick her ass for you, Kev! Where does she live? Do you have any idea?" She stood up and paced the room in thought.

"I do know where she lives, but Double D is at her house right now?" I look out the living room window to see them in a room walking back and forth. Stood there wondering what they were doing.

"She lives next to Double D? Nazz walked up beside me and followed my gaze to her house. "I don't care if he is there or not I'll still kick her ass for you dude!" She raised up her fist and waved it to her direction. "Oh I got to get back to my house my mom wants me to help her with a few things. Later dude!" She patted me on the shoulder and walked towards the front door.

"Later Nazz" I followed her so I could lock the door behind her. I walked to my room opening the door a sound wave of music hit my ears. I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it. However I couldn't stay still it was irritating knowing Edd was over there with that...girl... I tossed and turned trying to get my mind off of it so I decided to get my laptop from my nightstand. I got on Facebook. I scrolled through my news feed to see people talking about her. Hell even the other to Ed had posted something about her. When I seen what Eddy had posted my blood started to boil. There was a picture of him and her Double D was blushing, and she was smiling at him. I looked at the few comments on it.

Eddward Vincent : Eddy! When did you take this picture!? Take it down at once!

Eddy : Awe, c'mon Sockhead its a good picture.

Ed : Kiyoshi has a cute smile though Double D!

Eddward Vincent : Come one Kiyoshi help me out here!

"What!? He has her as a friend on Facebook?!" I was angry but still read the comments.

Kiyoshi Manami : Well Eddward I have to agree with them it's a cute picture. :3

However Eddy, don't do it again. I might have to beat you up. xD

Eddward Vincent : Awe, come on Kiyoshi not you too!

Eddy do not turn her comment around on her!

Eddy : Haha! To late Sockhead!

If you want to beat me up all you have to do is come over good looking! ;)))

Kiyoshi Manami : Not even in your dreams. Lol. :P

Kody : Edd I know you told me you two ate at the same table but this is making jealous. I'm sitting at your table

tomorrow!

Kiyoshi is it okay if I add you?

And Eddy if she's going to go over any ones house it will be mine!

Ed : Oh add me too Kiyoshi! You make me feel the same way a chicken does!

Eddy : Hey add me too if you are going to add those losers.

Kiyoshi Manami : Okay I'll add the three of you settle down. Lol.

Kody : Haha, Eddy she didn't deny coming over to my house. :P In yo' face!

Kiyoshi Manami : I will going over to no ones house. However you guys are more than welcome to come over to

mine, once I get unpacked. Lol. I live right next door to Eddward.

Kody : Alright that sounds good to me!

Lucky bastard...

Eddy : Hell yeah sounds good!

Ed : I'll bring the movies!

Eddward Vincent : Language Kody and Eddy. Any ways see you all tomorrow.

Kiyoshi Manami : Indeed have a good night everyone. :3

I wondered if I should send her a friend request for quite a while then I finally said fuck it and sent her a friend request. Standing up off my bed and stretching I walk over to the window and see Edd walking out of her house. The look on his face seemed kind of grim like they talked about something sad. Walking over to my bed I shut my laptop and walked to the front door opening it I made my way over to Edds house. I walked up to the door at first I hesitated knocking on it. Finally knocking on his door. I heard footsteps making their way to the door. The door swung open and an irritated Edd stood there looking at me.

"What do you want Kevin?" He said and let out a sigh.

"To talk Double Dork." Surprisingly he stepped aside letting me in with another sigh. I slipped of my shoes and set them aside and made my way to his living room.

"What is it you want to talk about Kevin?" He sighed again following me to the living room. I suddenly turned toward him and let everything I had been thinking out.

"You need to stay away from Kiyoshi, I think she's bad news. You seen how she was towards me. Then seeing you go over to her house pissed me off and seeing that picture Eddy took of the two of you pissed me off anymore. Why where you over at her house so late?" I pushed him up against the wall he was standing near. "I don't know why it pisses me off but it does."

"Nazz messaged me on Facebook earlier and told me the same thing, "Kiyoshi is bad news." Well you two don't know her. I don't even really know her. All I know she..." He stopped in mid sentence. "Well I can't say that. She'll have to tell you herself when she's ready. Why don't you get to know her first before you start putting the labels on her. Also if you do not remove yourself from in front of me you will not like the consequences..." He growled deeply. Without thinking I roughly pushed my lips against his. I was shocked when he started returned a rough kiss. My hand slowly slid up and down his left lean thigh, I slowly slipped my left knee between his legs. Suddenly I heard him growl in annoyance. I didn't care I continued to caress his body and kiss him roughly over and over. I couldn't stop myself. I only wanted to have him... no one else. He is my dork.

Suddenly I was pushed back and there was a blinking wondering what happened Double D had pushed me back. Then coming back to my senses I see his fist flying towards me. He nailed me right in the stomach knocking the breath out of me.

"What the hell was that for Dork?!" I said between gasps. He walked over and stood over my hunched over body.

"I don't know what you are pulling but I will know fall for your trickery Kevin!" I growled at his words and tackled him and we both went falling to the floor. I straddled his stomach and got a few quick punches to his face before he threw me off of him on to the floor beside him. He suddenly pinned me down straddled my hips holding my arms down firmly with his hands. He slowly leaned down and kissed me with great force taking my breath away. Biting his bottom lip he pulled back and he was pissed his eyes narrowed into a glare and punched me in the face three times. His thin lean arms had a secret strength in them. I pushed him off he back up and I took a few steps towards him. Out of the corner of my eye I see my dads car in the driveway. I scoff and stepped back.

"Stay away from Kiyoshi, Dork. I mean it she's bad news." I said walking towards the door.

"I'll do nothing of the sort Kevin." He smirked that type of smirk that will piss anyone off. I scoffed and slipped on my shoes and slammed the door walking across the street back to my house. 'Ugh he pisses me off so much.' I walked through my front door and my my way to my room. Before I got there I heard my dad.

"Hey, Kev where did you go off too?" My dad walked out of the kitchen towards me. I kept my back towards him.

"Oh I went over to Edds house and gave him some advice on something. Didn't go to well. We got into it." I scoffed.

"You two get into a fight again?" He sighed "Kevin... go wash up and get ready for dinner."

"Oh I ate before I went over there. I'm just going to shower and go to bed." I walked up the stairs and headed towards the bathroom and took a quick shower.

After my shower I walked to my room to get dressed I put on plaid boxers and basketball shorts. I look out the window and seen Kiyoshi drop a towel on the floor and seen her walk towards her dresser and I guess towards her bed to lay her clothes down. As she was slipping her shirt over her head I seen a bandage under her right breast. I shake my head realizing I was staring at her naked body. My cheeks where now on fire. "Get your self together Kevin you've seen it all before..." I whispered to myself and shut my blinds. I rubbed my face with one hand and suddenly started thinking about the event that happened over at Edds house. I grumbled and threw myself on my bed and covered up and when to sleep after a few minutes.

My eyes slowly open to the morning sunlight seeping through the spaces in my blinds. Looking over at my alarm clock 6:02 am. I sighed in annoyance. I woke up before my alarm. I just shrugged my shoulders and got up out of bed and got dressed in my green long sleeved shirt and black jeans and my black sneakers. I grabbed my school back and walked out of my room. Once I opened the door my noes was filled with the smell of my dad cooking eggs bacon and toast. I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table and sat my school bag beside me on the floor.

"That smells good dad." He looked back at me and smiled.

"You're up early son. You sleep well?" He chuckled setting a plate in front of me.

"I slept like the dead." I laughed then shoved a corner of my toast in my mouth.

"What would you like to drink this morning with breakfast son?" He ask opening the fridge door.

"Hmm some OJ please dad." I said after shoving my food to my left cheek to answer to him. He poured me a glass or Orange Juice and set the glass in front of me. "Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome son." He poured him a glass of Orange Juice as well. "We Barrs are eating well this morning!" He grinned from ear to ear." I nodded agreeing with him.

After finishing my food. I set my plate and cup in the sink. Walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After brushing my teeth I walk to my room and check my phone. I had a few messages from people I didn't want to talk too. I just slipped my phone in my pocket. Once I did my phone vibrates I sight and pull it out to see what it was. Sliding my finger across the screen it showed Kiyoshi accepted my friend request on Facebook. I walk over to my window and open the blinds and see there is a silver car in her driveway. Her and a blond haired guy are talking. He is standing next to her, they are both looking at a phone. She looks up and him and nods. He smiles at her and walks to his car and gets in. She bows to him and goes back inside. Then I see Edd jogging on the sidewalk in front of her house and made his way to his door. Smirking I roll my eyes and turn away from the window and made my way to the kitchen getting my school bag. I felt my phone in my pocket vibrate again. I pull it out and look at it. There is a notification on Facebook from Nazz she commented on one of Eddys picture and tagged me in her comment. I sighed and clicked it and waited for my phone to pull it up.

Nazz Van Bartonschmeer : Guys you need to just stay away from Kiyoshi. Kevin and I think she's bad news.

And so it begins, my phone will now blow up all day from notifications from comments. I sigh and shove my phone back into my pocket and walk to my motorcycle. Mounting my motorcycle, putting on my helmet, starting it, backing out of the drive way I make my way to school. Once getting to school I see Kiyoshis car is in my parking spot AGAIN. From the looks though she just got there. Looking over I see Edd. It looks like he just got there too. They were getting their bags out of their cars and walking towards each other. She smiling at him. He smirking at her. They walk off and make their way to first period. I pull into the parking spot at the right of her car and shut off my motorcycle, take off my helmet and pull my hat out of the bag on the side of my motorcycle and putting it on. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket as I swing my leg over my motorcycle to get off of it. Pulling out my phone and seen it was another Facebook notification from Eddys picture of Kiyoshi and Edd. More comments...

Kody : Nazz, why don't you try to get to know her first before you judge her? She's actually really sweet.

Eddy : Yeah, Nazz. She's really cool.

Nazz Van Bartonschmeer : She got in Kevins face. And he said the look in her eyes said 'Dangerous'

Eddward Vincent : Only because that Jock thinks it's okay to boss whoever he wants around. He also thinks he can charm any girl

with his looks and bad attitude. Like Kody says try to get to know her first. She's actually a really sweet girl.

A sweet girl who has been through a lot this past week. If you want to know, try talking to her.

Kiyoshi Manami : It's okay. Thank you all for sticking up for me. :) It means a lot to me. If Kevin wouldn't have tried to tell me what

to do. I wouldn't have got into his face. As far as I recall, I have not talked to you once. Like they said please try

to get to know me first.

Nazz Van Bartonschmeer : I wont let that innocent act fool me!

I sigh and quickly thumb out a comment, after pressing enter I exit out of Facebook and lock my phone and shove it back into my pants pocket. My phone vibrates a few more times within the few minutes of walking to first period. Walking into the class room I walk to my seat. Nazz was already there glaring at Kiyoshi. Once she noticed me she looked at him with curiosity. Her eyes were wondering why I said what I did. It turns out it was liked by the others that commented except for Nazz. She tapped on my shoulder as I sat down. Ignoring her tap as the bell rang and the teacher walked in and greeted us.

Kevin Barr : Nazz stop... I was the one who started it. It's like Edd and Kiyoshi said I tried to boss her around... I'm sorry Kiyoshi...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so I'm sorry it took a little bit longer for this chapter to come out. Had a bit of writers block and internet when out for a few day. I was also battling with my depression. I hope the ones reading this are enjoying it. Feel free to comment, leave advice.**_

Today in first period on the second day of school after Mr. Langsonts lecture, there was a few minutes before the bell rang for second period. So Langston just let us talk quietly during class. Eddward and Kiyoshi were talking the comments on Eddys picture her posted of the two of them on Facebook. Especially the comment Kevin posted.

"Well now at least Kevin is off your back, Kiyoshi." Edd spoke in a soft whisper, Kevin and Nazz were in the next column of desks in the row of desks behind Kiyoshis.

"Yes, it would seem so. Thank you for talking to him. I really dislike they hated me my first day here..." Kiyoshi let out a hushed sigh. Hearing the bell ring ever one in the class room picks up their bags and head out the door towards their second period.

"I'll see you later, Kiyoshi." Edd waved and headed the opposite direction from where Kiyoshi was going. Kiyoshi just nodded and headed to her locker getting her book for her next class.

She stepped inside the class room and made her way to her seat, pulling out a book and started reading waiting for class to start. From the corner of her eye she notices three faces walking towards her. One was familiar. Blonde. Pretty face. Blue eyes. Nazz. She stopped and stood in front of Kiyoshis desk and bent down to make eye contact with Kiyoshi who sighed and closed her book too look up to see the rather frustrated teen girls surrounding her desk. On of the other girls started speaking to me.

"Look we come here today to tell you to stay away from our friends." She had brown hair and brown eyes. Before Kiyoshi could even get a word out a males voice boomed from behind them startling the girls.

"I said MOVE! You are blocking my desk!" The girls including Nazz went to their seats. Kiyoshi looked up and seen a taller boy with dark brown hair and green eyes. It was Kody "What were those girls telling you Kiyoshi?" He looked at her taking his seat with a concerned look creeping on to his face.

"Well the girl with the brown hair said, I needed to stay away from their friends." Kiyoshi looked at him and waved her hand. "It's no big deal though. They don't scare me." She looked over at him and smiled, his concerned face then melted away.

Second period went by rather quickly the lecture was short then the teacher told us we could work by themselves or get in a group of two or three, to work on a History worksheet. Kiyoshi and Kody moved their desks together working on it till the bell rang. Packing their stuff into their bags and walked to their lockers which they found out where only a few lockers away. Kody walked over towards Kiyoshi after getting his book.

"So can we walk together to our next class?" He looked down at her. She looked up and smiled nodding happily. Kody looked up as he seen a teacher he didn't like walk up behind Kiyoshi. Pretending he didn't see the teacher he placed an arm around Kiyoshis shoulders and lead her to their next class. "Are you going to sit with the Eds again at lunch today?" Kiyoshi looked up at him, slightly blushing from his arm around her shoulders.

"If they don't mind. Yes I will be." She looks a head of them as they walk towards their next class.

"I'm sure they'll love you sitting with them. I'm going to sit wit them as well." He looked down to Kiyoshi and grinned.

As they walked into the classroom he took his arm from around her shoulder and walked to their desks, her desk was in front of his.

They both looked up to the door to see Kevin walk through it. He looked over at Kiyoshi and made his way to his desk that was right be side hers. Kody watched Kevin as he turned to face Kiyoshi.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I did the yesterday, I'm also sorry for what Nazz said on Facebook." Kevin glanced at her then glanced away.

"It's okay for what you did. However you can not apologize for you friend. She'll do that on her own." She looked at him and let out a soft sigh.

"Well Kevin, Nazz and her two best friends told Kiyoshi to stay away from their friends." Kodys low tone made Kevin to look at him quickly.

"Really? They said that?" His hand went to his forehead and he pressed his thumb and his middle finger to his temples. "I'll talk to Nazz and her friends."

"Not to be rude, Kevin, I don't think they will listen to reason." Kiyoshis voice was soft. "If they want to fight, then I'll fight."

"Kiyoshi that's crazy! You can't fight all three of them!" Kody and Kevin raised their voices slightly, still remaining quiet. She just giggled softly, a slow grin spread across her face.

Class had begun and the teacher began her lecture, she wrote notes on the board. She then turned and looked at the class and smiled as everyone looked to the blackboard and jotted notes down in their notebooks. Then she told the class to get out their English books and turn to a certain page, if they had come across a vocabulary word they were to write it and its definition or definitions as we read a story. She walked over to each column of desks and handed out a work sheet that had questions about the story.

"This will be your homework for tonight if you don't get it done in class." Her soft voice, yet firm. "Bring it in next time." After finishing her sentence there was a light knock on the door. She walked over to the door and stepped outside into the hallway. A few minutes later she walked back into the room with Mr. Brown, he eyed Kiyoshi and walked over the the group of three.

"Kiyoshi, come to the pool, I need to get your times." Mr. Brown looked at her as he bent down eye level to the sitting teen girl.

"Coach, can't it wait till swim class? She's helping us at the moment?" Kody interjected before Kiyoshi could say anything. Kody looked at Brown noticing his eyes weren't moving from the girl sitting in front of him. He could understand why. She was beautiful. Black hair, dark blue eyes. Being snapped from his thoughts he noticed the dark blue eyes were staring into his dark green eyes. Flustered slightly her turned to look at Brown.

"Okay it can wait till then." He stood slowly leaned over and whispered something into Kiyoshis ear. Which sent a wave of anger through Kodys body. He watched Brown leave the room, clenching his fists tightly, so tight in fact his knuckles where turning white.

"Yo, Kody, dude, what's wrong." Kevins voice snapped Kody back into reality.

"I don't like that man..." Turning towards Kiyoshi looking at her noticing her slightly creeped out expression, which melted away once she noticed the two looking at her. "What did he whisper in your ear?" Kody tried his best not to sound pissed as the scene replayed in his head.

"H-He said if I don't have good times, there is something 'special' I can do to make up for it." Her body shivered at the thought.

"Wait...I'm confused. Why do you not like that guy, Kody?" Kevin looked between Kody and Kiyoshi with a puzzled expression.

"Did you not see the way he was looking at Kiyoshi?" Kodys gaze found its way to Kiyoshi. "Everything about his says "Creep". From watching him, I don't think he has made any moves towards any of the girls. For some reason though watching him, it looks like he is having a hard time trying to keep his hands away from Kiyoshi." Kody looked down at the desk, before anyone else could say anything the teacher spoke.

"Okay class please fix the desks the bell is about to ring. Have a wonderful lunch and rest of the day." Everyone in the room started fixing the desks as they were before they were all moved. Kiyoshi, Kody and Kevin, just had gotten their stuff into their school bags when the bell rang.

"Kiyoshi and I are going to sit with the Eds. So, see you later Kev. Have a good day." Kody said, Kevin just nodded. Kody and Kiyoshi headed to the cafeteria and sat their bags down under the table. Kiyoshi had just sat down and pulled out a square box. Kody stopped and looked at the box. "Kiyoshi, what is that?" He asked looking confused.

"If I'm not mistaken that is a bento box. A Japanese lunch box." Eddward said as he sat down next to Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi looked at him and smiled. Kody had a strange feeling come over him, as he looked at the too talking to each other.

"Yes, it is a bento box." Kiyoshi looked at Eddward very pleased. Kody gotten up quickly and walked in frustration to get him some lunch. Getting in line he sighed feeling very confused. 'Why am I getting so upset seeing Edd smile at her...?' More thought had come to mind. 'Does he like her? Does she like him? Ughh, why do I care so much?' He snapped out of his thoughts hearing someone clearing their throat. He looked back to see Kevin.

"Dude, keep walking you are holding up the line." Kevin grinned and continued talking as Kody started moving further. "What's up? It's rare to see you like this."

"Oh, sorry, I was deep in thought." Kody sighed softly. "I don't know what's wrong with me. This feeling I have in my chest is new to me. I'm upset, angry, and want to punch someone in the face." He walked out and stood after getting his lunch to finish talking to Kevin.

"Hm, sounds to me you are jealous of someone one or something. I felt that feeling since the first day of school." Kevin sighed looking at the Eds table from the corner of his eye. "Although I'm surprised I thought you were gay all this time." Kevin laughed but continued. "You turned down all the girls that asked you out or confessed their feelings to you."

"I'm not gay." Kody laughed. "I find women very attractive. I just wasn't interested in the ones that come to me. There's this one girl though. She... is amazing. I find it odd myself that I didn't go for any of the others. I guess I knew how they all were. This girl though is...unique. She is a mystery to me. If only I knew how to get her to talk to me more, and to hang out with her." Kody sighed and looked towards the Eds table seeing Kiyoshi laugh with Eddy, and the big lug Ed. Hell even Edd was laughing behind his hand. "I want to be the one that makes her laugh like that, to make her smile, to make her feel safe."

"Whoa, wait, you like her?" Kevin looked at him rather shocked. "I wouldn't of guessed you liked her."

"She's unique like I said. She's talented. I have her in Theater. She's even on the swim team." Kody stopped to look at Kevin. "Don't tell anyone...Or else." Kodys eyes narrowed at Kevin. Kevin just nodded grinning. They split ways and headed to their table of friends.

Looking up seeing from his walking tread as he neared the Ed table, he seen Kiyoshi look at him and smile softly. Kody looked away, taking a slow deep breath, calming his racing heart, too keep a blush from growing on his cheeks. 'Gahh, why does she have to be so cute.' He thought to himself. He sat his tray down on the table next to Kiyoshi's bento box which looked like she hasn't eaten much of it.

"Kiyoshi are you not going to eat your food?" Kody said and looked up at her. She looked at her bento box then to Kody.

"I made to much." She gigged softly rubbing the back of her head, which was kinda cute. Especially the big sheepish grin she had on her face.

"I've been quite curious about Japanese delicacies, mind if I try something Kiyoshi?" Eddward spoke and she looked over at him smiling brightly and nodded. He picked up a rice ball. "So this is a rice ball, what is it called in Japanese?" The look in his eyes grew quite curious as he looked at Kiyoshi.

"Onigiri. In Japan we put things into our onigiri such as; grilled salmon, pickled plums, beef, pork, turkey, or tuna with mayonnaise. All actually quite delicious. Although I don't know what is inside that one." She giggled nervously. Eddward shrugged and placed some of it in his mouth. His eyes widened in delight.

"That's delicious. Tastes like BBQ pork." He said after swallowing the bite he took. "Will you make me some tomorrow?" He asked with an unusual excitement. Kiyoshi nodded happily answering his question. Ed, Eddy, and Kody looked at Eddward once they noticed the excitement he held in his voice they all thought. 'That's strange, seeing him excited about something...'

"Can I try one too?" Kody said and gently tapped her hand with his index finger. Kiyoshi looked at him and nodded happily. He was feeling kind of nervous thinking about they can put all types of ingredients in the onigiri. He took a deep breath and picked one up and took a bite out of it. Taken back at the wonderful taste in his mouth. 'What is this?' He thought and looked at the onigiri, it looked like tuna with mayonnaise. "Is this tuna and mayonnaise?" Kody said and looked up to Kiyoshi.

"That's right!" She said happily then Eddy looked at the bento box and took the other rice ball.

"This one is just plain but its still good." Eddy chuckled.

"I'll make more for everyone tomorrow. How does that sound?" Kiyoshi smiled then looked over to Kody. "Oh Kody you have some on your face." She took a napkin that was on the table and wiped the tuna and mayonnaise that he had on his cheek next to the corner of his mouth.

"Ah, uh, th-thank you, Kiyoshi." There was no breathing that could be done to stop the blush growing in his cheeks. Eddy and Eddward both started to laugh and poking fun at his blushing.

"You're welcome Kody." She smiled and looked at the clock on her phone and began to close her bento box and placed into her school bag. "Tomorrow I wont tell you which onigiri is which I want you to try them all." She giggled and smiled at the three that tried the onigiri.

The bell rang for the students to get to their next class. Kody looked up to Kiyoshi and smiled. "Ready for theater, Kiyoshi?" Kiyoshi looked over to him and smiled brightly.

"I am." Kiyoshi and Kody stood up and threw their trash away and walked to theater. On the way to theater, they caught sight of Nazz and her friends looking towards Kiyoshi.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiyoshi was just looking forward not paying attention to them. She walked elegantly and made her way towards Theater class. Kody let Kiyoshi walk into the door first and went in right after her to cut off the three angry teen girls. This time Kody is sitting in front of Kiyoshi. Kody turned sideways in his chair so he can keep an eye on Kiyoshi till the teacher come into the room which wasn't a long wait. He had entered the room just as the bell rang.

"Okay, class today we are going to pair up and work on props, back drop and costumes for our play. Everything we need done is already on the black board. Now, action!" He left it at that and left the class to get to work on their own. Kody stands up and turns his desk around to face Kiyoshis desk.

"So what do you want to do Kiyoshi?" Kody asked her as he looked back to the black board. She looked around him to see what was there.

Work on back drop.

Sewing costumes

Making/painting props

Making stuff for the stage.

"I guess we can make and paint props." She said as she tapped a finger on her cheek.

Kody's point of view.

"Okay I'll go let the teacher know, and see if he has a list of what has been done or needs finished." I said and gotten up and walked over to the teachers desk. "For the props do you have a list of what needs to be done, Mr. Dawson?" Mr. Dawson looked up and smiled at me.

"Why, yes I do." He reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "You can start by finishing that stuff over there." He pointed over to a box with a few things that needed to be painted by the door. "Those just needed to be spray painted either gold or silver. You and your partner can take them outside. Be sure to lay the on news paper or a box so the paint doesn't get on the side walk. Take your bags just in case you don't get back in time. Leave them there to dry as well." I nodded and walked over to get my bag then over to the box and looked over to Kiyoshi nodding my head towards the door signaling her to follow. She stood up with her bag and followed me. We had to go down stairs and outside just to do this. She followed me in silence. I had to look back at her to make sure she was still there. Of course she was.

She noticed my gaze over my shoulder. She smiled sweetly.

"Would you like for me to carry your bag since you are carrying that heavy box?" She asked timidly, casting her gaze nervously to the side. ' _She's so cute when she's nervous!_ ' I chuckled softly as I watched her.

"Sure! That would be a great help!" I said yes so I could see her reaction. Hoping it would be a cute reaction. Sure enough it was. She looked me in the eyes with her blue eyes twinkling with happiness she had a cute smile as well. I set the box on the floor so I could take my backpack off my shoulder and handed it to her. "Thanks, Kiyoshi!" She smiled brightly at me as she watched me pick the box up and continue walking again. I steal a glance back at her and see her hug my backpack to her chest, but wince slightly. ' _Did she just wince in pain? Is she hurt somewhere?_ ' I thought as I moved my eyes to look to the front. I really want to ask if she's hurt, but, remembered Double D saying she's been thought a lot the past week. So I decided I would wait till she told me, if she ever did.

As we made it to the door to head outside she rushed ahead of me to open the door. There was one strange thing I noticed though. She made no sound at all. Even with the backpacks. Now that I think about it she hasn't made a sound at all when I walked with her to classes. I'll wait for her to tell me about herself. The very last thing I want to do is push her away with a million questions. Now outside were they were spray painting the props. There lay a pile of news papers, all unfolded, and held down by rocks. She set our backpacks down a few feet away so they wouldn't get spray paint on them. She had stood up and slightly rolled her eyes then bent down to her backpack once move. She pulled out her phone and thumbed out a quick text. Then placed her phone back into the pocket it came from then looked to me and smiled.

"Sorry, someone sent me a text saying they will be unpacking a few things my father told him to get." She said as she walked towards me and kneeled down beside me. "Like my father he is a bit doting." I was happy that she was telling me a bit about herself, but to mention another man at her place, upsets me. However, I couldn't let her know that.

"Oh? He must be close to you then if he has a spare key. You know what he bringing you?" I hoped my questions didn't bother her in any way. I also hoped my voice didn't sound irritated. I looked over at her from the corner of my eye. It seemed like she was slightly nervous.

"He is close to me, but also close to my whole family. He is my father's best friend. So he is like a doting uncle. He is my guardian while I'm here in America. So he has a spare key so he can help me, and check up on me." She said and pulled out two unused doctor masks and cans of spray paint. Once she said he was like family, I felt relieved. I slowly took one of the masks and cans and smiled at her. She smiled back.

Just as we finished the last prop and laid it down, the bell rang. Getting our bags we head off to the locker rooms. On the way we see Kevin and Nazz talking. Nazz looked up and glared at Kiyoshi and slammed her body into Kiyoshi's right side. Kiyoshi's eyes grow wide she bites her bottom lip so hard it starts to bleed. All in vein. She let a grunt in pain and fell to a knee holding right under her right breast.

"Kiyoshi!" Both Kevin and I yelled. Kevin rushed over to her. "Are you okay?!" We both asked her at the same time once again. Kiyoshi just stood up running her hand along the wall as if to keep her up right. She walked into the empty hallway that led to the locker rooms. With her back to us she pulled up her shirt and I caught a glimpse of a bandage. I hear the sound of tape slowly being pulled from her skin. Then followed, a soft sigh of relief. She pulled her shirt down and turned to face us.

"What happed to your side Kiyoshi?" Kevin asked slowly. "I seen the bandages last night as you were getting dressed in your room. I'm sorry…" He said and looked away.

"I won't tell you right now. After school, come over to my house. I'll tell you both. Eddward already knows some of it. I told him last night, when he came over to check on me after I had my run in with you Kevin. He also helped me unpack." She said and turned to head into the girl's locker room. Kevin and I looked at each other.

"WAIT! You were spying on her while she was getting dressed?!" I said and pushed Kevin.

"It's not like I was sitting at my window all day just to watch. I walked over to my window to shut my curtains. I just happened to see!" He threw his hands up in defense. I backed away with a click of my tongue and walked into the boy's locker room. Kevin followed me apologizing. Once into the locker rooms I looked over to see the swim coach. He seemed pretty upset. I walked up behind him he was muttering to himself.

"Damn…can't swim today…" He said a name but I couldn't hear it.

"Coach, what are we doing today?" I asked him. He basically jumped out of his skin. He turned to look at me with a furious glare.

"Times, and practice your strokes." He said quickly and walked off in a huff. I hear the locker room door open and see Double D. He looks up at me when I walk over to him.

"Times and practice strokes are today's agenda." I said once I gotten to him. He smirked and nodded.

"I'll get to see Kiyoshi swim that's cool." I looked down and sighed.

"I don't think so. She has an injury." Double D creased his brows.

"How did you find out?"

"Well Nazz slammed into Kiyoshi's right side and bit her lip so hard she made her lip bleed. Kevin knows too. He seen it when she was getting dressed… in her room last night, from his window." I looked at Double D shake his head. ' _I'm so jealous he seen her body before I did… Even if it was an accident…_ ' I sighed to myself. I smack a closed fist into my open palm as if remembering something, as I was changing into my swimming attire. I didn't wear a speedo like Double D, but they were tight swimming trunks, without any pockets. "Oh, coach was upset Kiyoshi wouldn't be swimming today. He gave me a killer glare as well. He means business." Double D looked up at me as I told him about my in counter with the swim coach.

"I figured as much. She is a beautiful girl, Kody." Double D smirked at him then departed for the pool. I slowly followed after him. ' _Now I have to worry about Edd? What am I to do?_ ' I sighed to myself and looked up to see a few of the other swimmers talking to Kiyoshi. She still looked like she was in pain, annoyed as well with all the people around her. I walk over to her and gently put my arm around her shoulder.

"Come on now guys give the girl some breathing room." I smiled at them all then looked at her. She had a faint blush grow on her cheeks. ' _I wonder what she's thinking…_ ' I thought as I looked at her. Well it would come as a shock to any girl to have some basically naked guy throw his arm around a girl.

"Us give her some breathing room? Look how close you are to her." One of the people in the group says the rest chimed in with him. I removed my arm from her shoulders and laughed.

"Well we are friends!" I grinned broadly. "Right, Kiyoshi?" I looked at her still grinning. She nodded happy. A few people in the group looked at each other.

"So if she and I become friends I can put my arm around her too?" I froze for a moment. ' _Damn I didn't think that through…_ '

The coach called for practice to begin. They guy that ask clicked his tongue and walked off. ' _Saved!_ ' I look at Kiyoshi and smiled she smiled back and went to sit down, holding her right side. ' _Nazz must have hit her pretty hard for her to still feel it even now…_ ' Double D walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure she'll be fine, Kody. I think she had been trained in the ways of ninja or samurai." I looked at him wide eyed. I probably wouldn't believe him if I didn't notice how she made no sound when she moved. "If you don't believe me you'll just have to go over to her house one of these days." He patted my shoulder again and walked off to get his times. ' _It really explains a lot of things… That's probably why she was so confident taking three girls on at the same time… I feel her story will be one hell of story._ '

After all the times were taken, Coach Brown blew his whistle, signaling practice was now over. People gotten out of the pool and headed to the locker rooms. Double D and I walked over to Kiyoshi and asked her to wait for us outside at her car. She nodded and headed out with her backpack.

As Kiyoshi walked out of the girls locker room to head to her car. She seen Nazz, and her two friends, walk past the hallway. She didn't think anything of it and just headed to her car. Little did she know that the three teen girls were heading to her car. However, the three teen girls plan would be ruined. Kevin was already at his motorcycle, waiting for Kiyoshi and Eddward. Once the teen girls arrived they noticed Kevin.

"Oh hey, Kev." Nazz said walking up to him. The other two followed behind her. Kevin looked up from his phone and seen his friend. Although he was confused why she was here.

"Hey, Nazz. What are you doing on this side of the school? You are parked on the other side of the school."

"Well Emma here wanted to kick, Kiyoshi's ass. Emma takes karate, so it'll be no problem for her." Nazz said and grinned as she pointed to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Kevin shook his head and sighed then. Kiyoshi just shook her head and walked over to her car, setting her backpack inside.

"Well if she wants to fight, then okay. I'll fight. I won't do it at school though. You can meet me at my house. She will need someone to pull me off. There is only one person in this town that can. If it lasts that long anyways." The teen girls and Kevin jumped to the sudden voice. Kiyoshi turned to look at the three teens. Then turned toward Kevin. "Still coming over today?" Kevin smiled and nodded.

"Sure am. I'm rather curious about what you have to tell Kody and myself." The teens looked at Kevin stunned.

"I bet she's just a whore who's trying to get you both to bang her." Emma walked between the two talking. Kevin just sighed.

"Well you are the one to talk, Emma you tried to get me and another guy to bang you." A familiar voice boomed beside Kevin.

"Kody! Edd! What are you two doing over here?" She asked and ran over to Kody.

"Well, Double D is parked on the other side of Kiyoshi and I'm parked next to him." Kody and Eddward walk over to Kiyoshi and stand in front of her. "So what's going on Kiyoshi?" Kiyoshi just giggled softly and tilted her head to the side to look past the two boys, towards the three teen girls. In almost creepy threatening motion.

"Emma here is supposed to fight me here. I suggested if she wanted to fight we do it at my house so there will be someone that can stop me." Kody knowing who she was talking about nodded. "So, I'll be waiting at my house. Feel free to come. I live next door to Eddward. In case you didn't know." Nazz clicked her tongue and stomped her foot.

"We will be there. Just you wait." With that the three girls left.

Kiyoshi sighed softly and walked over to her car. She stopped at the driver side door and spoke without looking back at the three boys who stood near her.

"If they do show up and the other two jump in to help Emma. Please don't interfere. A fight probably won't happen. I'm in too much pain to fight. Beside if I fight I could hurt them pretty badly. You'll see why when you come to my house. Although I'm pretty sure Eddward has a pretty good idea." She pulled her keys from her pocket and got in. She started her car and drove away. After Kiyoshi's car was out of sight, Kevin turned towards the other two.

"So why do you think she's so confident Dork?" Eddward glared at Kevin as he heard the nickname.

"Well, when I went to her house and helped her unpack. She had three Japanese swords mounted above the fire place. I'm sure Kody has noticed this by now as well. When she walks or moves around. She makes no sound. As I told Kody earlier I think she was trained to be a ninja or samurai." Kevin crossed his arms and began to think.

"Well I wouldn't believe you if I noticed her when she first showed up. I didn't notice her till she was behind me." Kevin looked at the two. "Well, we need to head to Kiyoshi's house." Kevin said and mounted his motorcycle putting on his helmet and starting the engine. Kevin backed up and drove away. Kody and Eddward walked to their cars and left the school to head to Kiyoshi's house.

At Kiyoshi's house, the three boys met in her front yard while they heard her yell.  
"OUCH, BAKA! That hurts! Let me go!" The three boys looked at each other in shock then took off towards the door. Busting open the door and ran into the living room. Seeing, an incredibly handsome man with blond hair pinning Kiyoshi down on the floor with her shirt lifted up. Kiyoshi's hands pinned in one of the hands of the man. Him straddling her hips. The three boys stood there in shock. Kody was the first to break away from the shocked state. He ran over and pulled the man off of Kiyoshi and reared his fist back getting ready to slug the man in the face.

"Wait! Kody! Don't do that. It's not what it looked like." Kiyoshi couldn't move from her position on the floor. Eddward rushed over to her and helped her sit up. Kevin rushed over to Kody and pulled him away from the man. "He was just looking at my wound. He ripped the tape off really fast. Besides if you gotten in a fight with him you would have lost…" The eyes of the three boys moved to look at the blond haired male.

"Well let me introduce myself. I am Daniel. The best friend of her father. Her guardian while she's here in America. As she said you would have lost in a fight with me. You should pick your battles more wisely young one." His voice gentle and cheerful As he spoke he stood up, fixing his shirt. "Like her father I am a master." When he says that. they look at him very confused.

"To put it simply: He is a very skilled fighter, and has learned all that there is to learn in the field of martial arts." Kiyoshi said walking over to stand next to Daniel, while holding her side. Daniel took her by the shoulder and led her over to the couch and gently made her lay down. He lifted up her shirt making sure not to reveal anymore of her skin than necessary. He continued to examine and clean the wound.

"It's bruised. What happened?" His voice was now very stern. He still continued to put a new bandage over the wound as he waited for an explanation.

"Well ther—" Kiyoshi's voice was interrupted by a loud knock on her front door. Kiyoshi sighed and stood up going to answer the door. Slipping on her shoes, she opened the door and there the three teen girls stood. They tried to push their way inside but Kiyoshi stuck her arm out to stop them. "Sorry you cannot enter my home without my permission." Nazz clicked her tongue and stepped back to the yard. The other two followed. Kiyoshi followed them out to the yard. Followed by the teen boys and Daniel.

"Be careful, my dear." Daniel's gentle voice sounded behind Kiyoshi. She looked back and nodded. She walked to the middle of the yard to Nazz and other two.

"Look she really is a whore." Emma giggled, elbowing the other girl with long red hair. "But hey, he is good looking. Right Shelby?" Shelby nodded in agreement.

"Sorry girls. I'm her guardian." Daniel smiled sweetly but that smile didn't reach his eyes. He crossed his arms. Emma and Shelby seemed to shrink under the cold eyes of Daniel's.

"So this is the person you were talking about? That will pull away if things get out of hand?" Nazz stepped up and looked at Kiyoshi.

"So to speak." Nazz clicked her tongue and nodded to the other two girls. Emma walked up, popping her knuckles. Shelby also started to walk over getting ready to fight. Kody clenched his fists and took a step, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he seen Daniel. Daniel shook his head. "Before you fight me would you like to hear a story?" Kiyoshi asked as she watched to two teens close the distance between them.

"We don't care to hear your story." Emma said and ran over and threw a punch. Kiyoshi leaned to the side and moved the punch away with a quick graceful push. Emma growled as her punch was easily dodged.

"I will tell you anyway. There was a family who lived in Japan. A grandmother, a mother, father, a daughter and a son lived happily. Till one day. The grandmother called the rest of the family into her room." As Kiyoshi spoke she dodged and blocked punches and kicks from the two teen girls. She continued to speak as if blocking and dodging were nothing to her. "Once the whole family was in the room. The grandmother spoke of treasures that been passed down the years. Letting the rest of the family know her time in the world was coming to an end. The grandmother handed the box with the treasures in it to the granddaughter. The mother was furious. So furious, something inside the mother snapped. Later that night the daughter woke up and headed to the bathroom only to see her mother walking down the hall with a Wakizashi in hand. The mother tried to kill her daughter. The daughter escaped the mother with a wound on her right side. Soon after her father told her to pack her things so he could send the daughter away, so her mother couldn't find her. He sent the daughter to America." Emma and Shelby slowly stopped their assault of punches and kicks and dropped their hands to their sides. Kiyoshi took that as her chance to lift up her shirt to show the bandage on her right side.


End file.
